Never leave 8 crazy teens in a haunted mansion
by Ninja Yene-chan
Summary: Our favorite moody Uchiha prodigy,cherry blossom,shy white eyed,Believe it! boy,blonde loud mouth,lazy bum,bunhair and Hyuuga prodigy go to a mansion with the ghost of killer in it in which they have to kill.This story features a catfight,pschyos and more
1. Catfight!

I do not own naruto.If I did,Sasuke and Sakura would be the main main characters and Hinata,Naruto,Ino and Shikamaru would be

the other main charactersThis story is going to be 3-5 chapters.And the kun,chan,san thing are suffixes:

chan-used for girls

kun-used for boys

san- for both genders,kinda like Mr. or Ms.

sama-for someone of a higher class that you

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sasuke,Sakura,Hinata,Naruto,Ino,Shikamaru,Neji and Tenten stood in front of a haunted mansion.

"Why do we have to go inside?",Naruto asked.

"A mission.",Sasuke stated.

Suddenly they heard a scream from one of them.They all turned to Sakura.Sakura pointed to Ino who pointed to Tenten who pointed to Hinata who pointed to

Neji .Neji said,

"Heh heh."

Tenten's eye twitched.They all headed inside.They were all here because they had to kill the ghost of a killer.Sasuke noticed a closet.Sakura opened it

and saw a bunch of swords.Special swords to kill a ghost.Sasuke and Naruto saw the biggest sword and both headed towards the sword. Sasuke

grabbed the handle of the sword knowing that grabbing the pointy part could hurt you in a tug-of-war contest if you won. Naruto,on the other hand,didn't.

Naruto grabbed the pointy part.They both pulled so hard that they both fell onto the ground and soon the sword was flying in the air.The sword fell into Sakura's

hands.Everybody turned to Sakura.

"Well Sakura-chan,since there's only 4 swords your sword being the biggest sword and there's only 8 of us,you get to choose your partner.",Tenten stated.

Sakura ran to Sasuke's side which obivously meant that she wanted to be partners with him. Sasuke was glad that he got the partner with the big sword but was

unhappy that he was partnered with Sakura,even though they liked eachother(duh!).

"W-what a-a-a-about the r-rest of u-us?",Hinata asked.Neji walked to Naruto and said,

"You can pair up with my younger cousin (Hinata) if you want,but if you hurt her in any way you'll be in a cast for the rest of your life." Neji walked away,leaving a frightened Naruto behind. Ino smiled at Shikamaru who muttered his famous word "Troublesome". Neji asked Tenten if she wanted to be partners.

"I don't know,Neji-kun. After you commited that hideous scream I don't know what to think." After 5 minutes of fighting over partners,the partners were these:

Sasuke-kun-Sakura-chan

Hinata-chan-Naruto-kun

Neji-kun-Tenten-chan

Ino-chan-Shikamaru-kun

(A/N:I know these couples are obvious!) Naruto whined.

"Why can't I get the big sword?" Sasuke turned around and said,

"Cuz I have it,dobe." Hinata started to walk over to Sakura. Hinata tripped over a rock and was about to fall flat on her face but since Sasuke had fast reflexes,

he caught her just in time.

"A-Arigato S-Sasuke-kun." Hinata stuttered as she turned over to Sakura.Sakura put on a fake smile.Inner Sakura:NO GIRL INTERACTS WITH SASUKE-KUN

LIKE THAT EXPECT ME!

Hinata:"S-Sakura-chan you know about the dance next week?"Sakura nodded.Inner Sakura:OMG,She's going to ask me out!She's a lesbian!

(A/N:I don't have anything against lesbians or gays,I just wanted to put that.)

Hinata used her Byukan(Yes I know i spelled that wrong!) saw what Sakura was thinking.

Inner Hinata:Inner sakura's going to pay for that remark!puts fist up

Hinata said,"FYI,I'm not a lesbian!I was going to ask you if you wanted to be paired up with Sasuke since I'm the "Couples manager".I'm going with Naruto."

Sakura said "I never said you were a lesbian!"

Hinata said,"You were thinking that and that I was going to ask you out!" Sakura slapped Hinata.Hinata slapped her.They soon got into a catfight.

Ino noticed and tried to break them up.Tenten did the same.All of the boys just watched.Neji and Naruto were cheering for Hinata ( Neji's her older cousin and Naruto's

her boyfriend) and Sasuke was cheering for Sakura ( they like eachother! ) Shikamaru was shaking his head and muttering "Troublesome" over and over again

like a broken record.Yup,they'll never finish the mission.


	2. Chibis & tomatos

Chapter 2! MUSIC PLAYS

Disclaimer:I do not own naruto.

This chapter is only going to have Sasuke & Sakura and Hinata & Naruto

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sasuke & Sakura:

Sasuke held the big sword in his hands with Sakura behind him with her hands on his shoulders.Suddenly,a ghost appeared and smiled a creepy smile.

The ghost poked Sakura and soon Sakura was a cute little chibi.Sasuke sweatdropped and said.

"That's a retarded power for a killer ghost to have!" The ghost reached over to poke Sasuke but Sasuke dodged it.The ghost then poked Sasuke in the back.

Sasuke then turned into a cute little chibi.The ghost dissapeared.They saw the big sword which Sasuke had fly into the air.The sword then came crashing down to squish

Sasuke & Sakura!

"RUN!",Sasuke said in his cute chibi voice.The 2 chibis ran off to find somebody else.

Hinata & Naruto:

Naruto held on to his sword.Hinata stood by Naruto.A ghost appeared and poked them at the same time.The 2 teens became 2 cute chibis.

Hinata was the cutest chibi.Then it was Sasuke then Sakura then Naruto.Hinata said in her cute chibi voice;

"Let's find someone!

Sasuke,Sakura,Hinata,Naruto:

Sasuke was running with Sakura behind him.Hinata ran full-speed with Naruto running in slow-motion.When Sasuke noticed Hinata & Naruto,he motioned

Sakura to stop but she didn't.She crashed into Hinata.

"OW!" The 2 screamed.

"Hyuuga."

"Haruno"

"Hyuuga"

"Haruno"

"Uzamaki"

"Uchiha"

Sakura & Hinata stared at Sasuke & Naruto.Sasuke grinned.Suddenly a tomato rolled by.Sasuke's eyes became wide and he ran to the tomato(which was bigger than him!) and caught it.He finished the tomato in a gulp.The ghost appeared suddenly and said,"Boo."The ghost poked them again and soon they were all teens again.

Sasuke noticed the ghost and grabbed his sword and swung it around.The ghost broke the 2 swords.

"How",Hinata said.

"About",Sakura said.

"We",Naruto said.

"Run!",Sasuke finished. The gang ran upstairs and crashed into a closet.

"I'm a-afraid o-of the d-dark."

"It's o-ok,N-Naruto,there's no need to be afraid of the dark."

"Should I use my fire-jutsu to light this place up?"

"NO!"

"Hey,how come we can't get out of the closet?"

"I locked the door.

"DAMNNIT SAKURA!"

"Damnnit,Pinky."

The 4 teens tried to get out.But they couldn't.Until Sasuke knocked down the door.The 4 teens fell out of the closet,all of them on top of eachother.  
"Ouch."


End file.
